A Series of Moments
by Carrots123
Summary: Hayden White and Euphemia Potter, two children that grew up without a loving family, each understanding the harsh reality of the world they lived in. Alone they were broken, unable to ever fill the hole left in their hearts, but together, they could mend one another's broken souls. Fem!HarryxOc. Eventually major character death, canon divergence and lemons.


**A Series of Moments.**

 **Chapter 1: First Year I.**

 **A/N: This is a new story centred around Female Harry Potter (Euphemia Rose Potter) and my own OC, Hayden White. Like the title suggests, it will be a series of moments dedicated around their interactions from not only each other's point of view, but others as well.**

 _~ Hayden White ~_

Hayden didn't know how to classify the way in which he felt about the magical world, boring, intriguing...magical. It was safe to say that he was excited. Ever since he was little his powers - accidental magic he had soon learned was what it was called – had fascinated him. He had being able to do all sorts of things. Make animals do whatever he wished, make those he hated feel pain like they had never felt before with but a single glance and many other things.

Then a creature he soon came to learn was a professor at Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick who was a Goblin introduced him to the magical world for the first time. However, he soon learned that the magical world was very different to how he thought it would be, but that was fine. He cared very little about Blood status.

All he wanted was to gain more power and learn everything he could about magic. He never had much in the way of education before Hogwarts, he had picked up on things quite quickly from studying those around him. Now he had resources available for him, books upon books about magic that would allow him to learn everything he wanted and he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him.

"Euphemia Potter." The Great Hall of Hogwarts, a majestic room that made everyone feel like royalty filled to the brim with students upon students from four different houses. Each one of them whispering to each other as a small girl walked up towards the stool where Professor McGonagall stood waiting with the Sorting Hat.

He had read about her in _The Greatest Witches and a Wizards of All Time._ Her name was at the very front of the book as the newest entry into the book due to her feat of not only defeating the Britain's most powerful Dark Lord since Emeric the Evil as a baby, but also by being the first person to ever survive the Killing Curse. In his opinion, defeating a Dark Lord as a child shouldn't be possible and was probably a result of her parents and not her.

Still, she was nothing like he expected. He had expected her to be arrogant if not confident and exuding a natural aura that made people want to follow her. He had seen it many times from the gang leaders of London, though they mainly ruled by fear, but he had met a few who inspired loyalty in those that followed them.

However, Euphemia was shy, meek and looked like she preferred to blend into the background which would be very difficult in a few years time. Her long black hair was curly and a little wavy and she had a pair bright green eyes that shined like emeralds. Right now she could blend in, but as she grew older he knew she would be beautiful. Sometimes he cursed the fact that puberty hit him earlier than he would have liked otherwise he wouldn't have noticed such things.

To be completely honest, she is very disappointing. He had expected more from the magical world's saviour.

 _~ Euphemia Rose Potter ~_

Euphemia released a sigh of relief as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. Walking up to the Sorting Hat in front of all those people had being terrifying, she had never been one to be at the centre of everyone's attention and every time she had being, her nerves went haywire.

Thankfully, it came to an end pretty soon and she all but rushed towards the Gryffindor table and sat down after shaking the hands of Fred and George Weasley who were very kind to her.

It was Ron's turn now, she thought as she looked up to see her red haired friend sit down on the stool. Well, friend was a bit much, it was hard to say someone was your friend when you had never had one before. She was grateful that he had talked to her, but she got the idea that he was expecting things from her and she didn't really like that. She just wanted to be Euphemia Potter and no one else.

The hat didn't even touch his head before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" And her new house released a loud cheer as Ron came and sat down beside her with a grin on his face.

"Isn't this great, were in the same house." He said cheerfully as he looked at her with the biggest grin on his face.

"Yeah." She replied, faking her enthusiasm for his sake because she didn't know how to say that she would have rather being in Slytherin if it wasn't for the fact that Malfoy was in there. Another individual who seemed to only want to be friends with her because he expected things from her in return.

"Hayden White." Professor McGonagall called out and she and Ron looked to watch as one of the few remaining first years walked up to the Sorting Hat. He had blonde hair that was slightly ginger, if she remembered what her aunt said once, it was called strawberry blonde and the brightest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. But that wasn't what she realised first about him, no it was the confidence in which he moved towards the Sorting Hat. It was like nothing in the world could touch him.

 _'Wow.'_ She thought, slightly envious of how confident he was. _'I wish I could be that confident.'_ That was how Euphemia Potter found herself fascinated by the enigma that was Hayden White.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted for the students and staff to hear and a loud cheer came from the Ravenclaws.

 _~ Ronald Bilius Weasley ~_

Ron was angry, why you might ask. Well, it starts off with the fact that he is not only in the same house, but friends with Euphemia Potter the Girl-Who-Lived. The person who had been raised to believe would be his future wife. However, things were not happening like they imagined he would be when he met her.

He was meant to befriend her – which he did, – stop her from associating with anyone but him so that she was all his and then they would get married and have kids when they got older. This was not happening, Euphemia had gone and made friends with four girls in his year, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

Now, he was willing to let this go after all, he was her only male friend which meant she would only develop feelings for him. Yet once again this didn't seem to be the case as Euphemia seemed to be fascinated by Hayden White, just like practically every other first year girl besides the Slytherins.

He didn't understand what was so great about the guy, he was Muggleborn and therefore not as good as him. Sure, he was talented and was being hailed as a prodigy by all the teachers and according to some of the older girls he was very charming, but that didn't change the fact he was a Muggleborn and therefore couldn't provide Euphemia the life she needed and deserved.

Ron didn't like it, he was so very jealous of Hayden because Euphemia always looked around to find him whenever they rounded a corner or entered a class when they shared it with the Ravenclaws.

So it was perfectly alright for him as her future husband to stop her from associating with someone that didn't deserve her. But that was easier said than done and he spent a week trying to find out where she went before having the bright idea to follow her when she left to go somewhere. It happened everyday, just after lunch for an hour or two before their next lesson, which he learned she spent in the library.

And there she was, right at the back of the library sat with Hayden at a small table quietly. They weren't talking, but he could see from where he was sat that Euphemia kept on looking up to look at Hayden and stared for a few moments before blushing and looking away.

Once again, his anger surged to the surface and stormed forwards to put a stop to Euphemia's little crush on the Muggleborn. "Euphy, come on let's go and play some Wizards Chess." He said just loud enough for them both to hear, he had learned the hard way that whatever her name was, the librarian didn't like noise in her library.

Still, didn't stop him from directing a smug look at Hayden who didn't even look from his book. The Muggleborn would realise his place when Euphemia agreed to go with him instantly.

"Erm, I really don't want Ron. I-I'm actually doing my homework for Professor Snape." Euphemia said quietly something which she always did, her voice barely ever exceeding that of a whisper.

"Oh really." He stepped forwards, not noticing the way Euphemia flinched away from him. "Well why don't you help me with mine in the Common Room." It wasn't a question, and Euphemia faltered in her reply, her eyes flickering to Hayden who hadn't even looked up from his book. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment and he was both happy and annoyed at the lack of care Hayden showed. He wanted Hayden to be jealous.

"I-I." Euphemia stuttered and Ron released a groan of annoyance at how long it was taking her.

He reached out and clasped her wrist and tugged her towards him.

"Weasley." The cold voice cut through him and Ron released Euphemia and turned to look at Hayden who had finally put his book down and was looking at him through narrowed eyes. "Euphemia doesn't want to go, so leave her alone."

Ron spluttered and looked to Euphemia who was once again looking at Hayden with a smile and blush on her face. Growling, Ron stormed away in anger. Euphemia would be his eventually and the Muggleborn would soon learn his place.

 _~ Hayden White ~_

Hayden hadn't really paid much attention to Euphemia after seeing her for the first time in the Great Hall. Oh he had seen her around the school, but he had never went out of his way to speak to her like the rest of the first years besides the Slytherins. She didn't really interest him much.

In fact, no one in his year or those in fourth year did. Sure those in his house were more studious than the other houses, but they were still very much children, he didn't really like children. Probably because he had never being a child himself, his life hadn't allowed him that luxury.

Still, he was content to be alone and study in the library. In fact, he had already finished the entire First Year curriculum besides the practical aspect of Potions and was already reading a second year Transfiguration book given to him by one of the female sixth years he had used his charms on. One thing he had learned was that older girls found a younger guy like him trying to act like an adult adorable and usually gave in to his requests because of that reason.

Foolish really.

However, he wasn't complaining as he was already progressing a lot faster in his studies than expected as he had no friends to socialise with and so, spent most of his time in the library surrounded by books.

Then Euphemia came sometime in the first week, _'Tuesday I think.'_ He thought. She hadn't said anything besides asking if she could sit down. He had accepted simply to be polite, but then everyday she sat down at the same table as him. It did start to peak his interest, he would admit to that much.

From what he knew, Euphemia was very quiet and preferred to let her friends do the talking, only ever talking if absolutely necessary. It showed in the way she hadn't said anything more than a few words to him since that first time. He didn't mind, he quite liked the silence. Children usually always talked, blabbering on and on about trivial things. Himself and Euphemia it seems, did not share such a belief.

This further peaked his interest and he started to study her when he was reading. He started noticing little things, like how she nibbled on her bottom lip when reading, how her eyebrows scrunched together when trying to make sense of a piece of information, how she tensed when a person passed through her peripheral vision as if expecting an attack. But the most interesting piece about her was how she tensed up slowly, reading at most a couple of lines before her eyes would flicker up towards him, when she saw him she would relax and study him for a few moments, blush and then read her book for a bit longer and then repeat. It was as if she was making sure he was still there, afraid he would leave.

It did make a part of him very smug that someone like Euphemia took comfort in his presence though he crushed the voice instantly.

Today however, had being different as Ronald Weasley had arrived. Hayden couldn't stand him, he was fool and he had no manners, stuffing his face and talking with his mouth open so everyone could see his half chewed food. He was a Pureblood raised with a family and yet, Hayden had practically raised himself and acted more like a Pureblood. How someone like Euphemia could be friends with that oath astounded him.

"Euphy, come on let's go play some Wizards Chess." Harry noticed the tone of his voice, it wasn't intended as a question, but a demand. He was demanding Euphemia like she was his property and this was further proven by the way in which he used a shortened abbreviation of her name to further suggest ownership. It irked Hayden for reasons unknown to him.

"Erm, I really don't want Ron. I-I'm actually doing my homework for Professor Snape." He watched the two, his eyes ever so slightly raised to make it seem like he was still reading.

"Oh really." Hayden's eyes narrowed when Ron took a step forward. Euphemia in response flinched at the sudden movement, her chair shuffling backwards as to make space between her and Ron. The fool didn't get the idea and all but invaded Euphemia's personal space. The girl looking around wildly like a frightened animal, it made something inside of him rage, a desire to protect what was obviously a girl who had been abused.

"Well why don't you help me with mine in the Common Room." Rob still didn't get the idea, he didn't own Euphemia, couldn't demand that she do anything. However, the ginger fool continued to believe he had the right to do so.

What was even worse was how Ron barely gave Euphemia time to utter a few stuttered letters before gripping her wrist tightly in his hand, tugging her to her feet and that was it for Hayden, no longer could he watch Euphemia suffer.

"Weasley." He had learned long ago that by transferring his rage into a form of cold words, worked far better than shouting and raging. A fine art he had begun learning when he was but a child. "Euphemia doesn't want to go, so leave her alone."

Watching the fool splutter was very amusing, though he kept his features cold and indifferent until Ron finally gave up and left, his face bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"Thank you." It was but a whisper, the echoes of a traumatic past that still haunted the owner clearly attached to each word.

Hayden turned to face Euphemia who was giving him a small shy smile, the largest one he had ever seen her give to anyone since he had started studying her. In response, Hayden let his features soften and a smile of his own come to life. Small just like her own, but it was enough to make her flush.

 _'No.'_ Hayden realised. _'I ws wrong, Euphemia, you are fascinate me.'_ The way in which she masterfully kept control of her emotions, but the way she acted when beginning to be pushed into a corner. He wanted to know everything there was to the enigma known as Euphemia Potter and he loved to solve mysteries.

 _~ Euphemia Rose Potter ~_

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely, her mind still shaken by how similar Ron had acted to her cousin and Uncle, both expecting her to follow her every demand and she had been about to, just like she always does. Her aunt and uncle had practically beat it into her that she would never amount to anything and should instead find someone who would.

Perhaps that was why she was so fascinated by Hayden. The boy was not only an enigma, but she just knew that he would go onto accomplish great things and maybe, just maybe with his help she could do the same and prove her aunt and uncle wrong.

"You shouldn't let people walk all over you." Hayden finally said after a few moments of silence between them, her face having finally returned to its natural colour. "Eventually, people will ask you to do things that you won't want to and when you try to refuse bad things may happen."

Euphemia didn't know how to reply to that. Simply choosing to stare at her book, not reading it, Hayden had already sat down and was reading his book once more. She loved watching him read, his eyes – his most expressive feature – seemed to light up in happiness and it always served to make her heart skip a beat though for reasons unknown to her.

"You should learn to say no." He continued, breaking the silence that had befallen them once more. Euphemia looked up to see that his blue eyes were watching her over the top of his book. "I might not be able to save you all the time."

It wasn't a direct admission, but she read between the lines. He had practically said that if he was there, he would protect her, but he was also making sure she knew that that wasn't always going to be the case.

"Okay." A smile coming onto her face, the biggest she remembered as happiness swelled through her being.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story as you might not have guessed, both Euphemia and Hayden have suffered a very rough childhood that has made them both similar and different. Euphemia was raised by Vernon and Petunia to believe that she was never going to be anything and so should find someone who could. That plus the mental and physical abuse she suffered has caused her to be very quiet and submissive to those around her. Hayden on the other hand is the opposite in the way he is confident and not afraid to put himself out there.**

 **As for Hayden's past, little hints have being dropped throughout this chapter and will be done so through not only his observations, but also through Euphemia's as she grows to know him better and others as well.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review to let me know what you did and didn't like, with any questions you have so that I can clear up any problems you have.**


End file.
